Line array loudspeaker loudspeakers are loudspeakers in which the radiating surface is long and narrow and typically a straight line, radiating in a direction perpendicular to the line. Line speakers are discussed generally at pages 35 through 36 of Acoustical Engineering, 1991 Edition, by Harry F. Olsen.
One characteristic of line array loudspeakers is that in the near field, the sound energy intensity decreases less rapidly than with point sources. The sound energy intensity of point sources drops off approximately as
      1          r      2        ,where r is the distance from the point source to the listening point. In the near field, the sound energy intensity from line array loudspeakers drops off less rapidly, theoretically as
      1    r    .Practical implementations of line array loudspeakers are frequently individual acoustical drivers arranged in a line.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an improved line array loudspeakers. It is another important object of the invention to provide an improved loudspeaker system for performers.